


Closer to God

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Short One Shot, and then i filled it anyway, but rope instead, idek what happened here, idk - Freeform, there was a prompt i was sure i wasn't going to fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: Dean groans as Castiel’s fingers dance almost teasingly over his bloated belly.  And it’s not much, really.  It just stands out slightly farther than it normally does.  Looks like just a bit of pudge.  Like maybe he’s had too many burgers and pies recently.  Anyone else might mistake it for him just being a little out of shape.  But Dean knows better.  And so does Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fill to this prompt: Dean is a huge bottom!dean comeslut, the biggest. He's never satisfied unless he's been fucked repeatedly by Cas and came in several times (we're talking marathon orgasms. Whether it's by Cas' grace, or a spell they use... up to you). Cas fucks him in the ass and mouth until Dean is sated and swollen from come inflation. Bonus points for dirty talk from both of them
> 
> It's so short because I doubt my ability to fill this well. So this is the best I can do for now. Title taken from Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

Dean groans as Castiel’s fingers dance almost teasingly over his bloated belly. And it’s not much, really. It just stands out slightly farther than it normally does. Looks like just a bit of pudge. Like maybe he’s had too many burgers and pies recently. Anyone else might mistake it for him just being a little out of shape. But Dean knows better. And so does Cas.

“Do you think you can take another?” Cas asks curiously, still eyeing Dean’s naked, sweaty body like it’s a mystery he intends to unravel. Every fucking day. In new and inventive ways. And Dean really isn’t complaining despite the fact that he feels just a bit nauseous.

“How are you still even going?” Dean asks, reaching down to lay a protective hand over his stomach as Cas’ fingers move down, urging Dean’s thighs apart. And as much as he wants to stop, wanted to stop after the third time he swallowed Cas down (which came just before the fifth time he took him in on hands and knees), Dean lets his legs be parted. He spreads himself out on his memory foam mattress like a goddamn cheap whore and whines when two of Cas’ fingers slip inside of his stretched hole. Castiel scissors the digits and Dean whimpers and arches for him, either to put on a show or to get away from the almost painful intrusion. He isn’t even sure at this point.

“My grace does have certain benefits,” Cas replies nonchalantly. As if this is better than the healing abilities. The thought that Cas could work some magic on his burning asshole strikes Dean then and he opens his mouth to remind Cas of such. But then Cas presses another finger in and Dean feels some of Cas’ come leak out around them and he clamps his mouth shut. It hurts. God, it fucking hurts. But it’s not an ache he’s willing to give up just yet. Not when the fact that he is so tender is the only reason he’s feeling every little drip of come slide out as Cas fingers him again.

“I can take another,” Dean whispers, suddenly uninterested in squabbling. If Cas wants to come in him fifty more times, alternating between mouth and ass, Dean is willing. He looks down his own body, over the hill of his expanding gut, and sees his own erection standing, forgotten and untouched between his spread thighs. And he shivers. Cas might not even let him come tonight. Might just leave him trussed and aching. The rope around his cock and balls shifts every time Cas thrusts those glorious fingers deep into him and Dean grits his teeth against the desire to beg for release. Because he actually doesn’t mind being left high and dry. Not when he has a belly full of Cas come.

“Come on, Cas. Let me have it,” Dean says, breathless as his hips work against Cas’ hand. He squirms and moans when Cas presses firmly into his prostate, feels his dick fight the restraints holding it back.

“You can do better than that, Dean,” Cas tuts and Dean blushes. Because this isn’t really a BDSM thing. Except it kinda is. Just a little. Cas likes to be in control and Dean likes to be fucked raw. If that means he has to bat his eyelashes and ask nicely, so be it.

“Please, Cas? Please fuck me, baby. I’m all wet and sloppy for you. My belly is full of you, Cas, but it’s not enough. Fill me up again. C’mon, baby.”

Cas growls and Dean smirks. And then Cas is manhandling him, flipping him over and dragging him back. And there’s no warning whatsoever. Cas pulls Dean back onto his hard cock, sheathes himself in one thrust that knocks the air and a desperate grunt out of Dean’s lungs. It hurts so goddamn good. Cas’ hand digs possessively into Dean’s bloated stomach, holding half of him up, but his head falls to the pillow, cheek smushed and mouth falling open on a sigh. God yes. This is exactly what he needs. He hisses as Cas pulls out, his channel stinging but still clenching and trying to hold Cas in.

Cas leans over then, lips grazing Dean’s ear, and his deep, gravelly voice sends the best kind of shivers up Dean’s spine, “I’m going to fuck you now, Dean. I’m going to fuck you until you cry. Until you beg me to stop. I’m going to fill you full of my come and mark you as mine. And then, when you can’t take any more, when your body is too wrung out and too exhausted to take even one more load, I’ll let you come. But only if you’ve been a good boy. Can you be a good boy for me, Dean?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean promises, grasping tightly to the sheets to help anchor himself. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
